Tokyo Bakuretsu Sensou
Japanese Title: 東京爆裂戦争 English Title: Tokyo Burst Wars Tokyo Burst Wars 'First Movie: Tokyo Bakuretsu Sensou Vol.1 - Cyborg High School Girl VS. Cyborg Beautiful Athletes' Airdate: December 11, 2009 The story takes place in the alternate world slightly different from ours. In United Republic of Great Japan， which has become the world’s strongest nation， it is reported that a new breed of athletes is setting a phenomenal new world record， winning every sports game. Prompted by the pressure from other nations， JSA， the organization that supervises the country’s sports events， decides to look into the matter， but the entire investigation team goes missing just when it started the mission. What the investigation team witnessed was “Athlete-roid，” female-type cyborgs specifically designed for each sport. Koumoto， executive director of Great Japan Heavy Industries， is planning to dominate the world market for special military-use robots by promoting the army of invincible “Athlete-roid.”... In the meanwhile two high school girls meet each other on their way to school. They are Ai Asaoka and Megumi Asaoka. Because of a trick of fate two girls get involved in a series of shocking incidents. Mistaken for her namesake， Ai undergoes a whole-body cyborg surgery when it was Megumi who volunteered for the operation. Mugumi comforts the distraught Ai and invites her to join her original mission， a battle to exterminate all “Athlete-roids.” It’s time for the girls to fight， wielding an iron machine hand and launching a sparking rocket punch! A spiked ball flying in the air! Attack of the blood-spattering sole corkscrew! There are no rules for this craziest action! Now the bloodiest fight of the deadly girls is about to begin!! 'Second Movie: Tokyo Bakuretsu Sensou Vol.2 - Cyborg High School Girl VS. Cyborg Beautiful Athletes' Airdate: January 08, 2010 Ai manages to win the battle against DNJ-02， but she runs out of fuel after using the Wave Motion Gun， and is abducted by a cyborg soldier right in front of Megumi. Ai’s body is disassembled by Koumoto， executive director of Great Japan Heavy Industries， and she loses all the memories because of the computer virus affecting her system. Meanwhile， in order to save the captured Ai， Megumi sets out for Great Japan Heavy Industries on her own， carrying the Machine Kit with her， but she is confronted by DNJ-03 and DNJ-04， and is beaten by them. Megumi is also caught by insidious Koumoto， who subjects her to horrible tortures. Megumi endures the unspeakable pains desperately， but is stunned by what she sees. Standing before her is Ai herself， who is brainwashed. Will the two girls’ friendship be torn apart by the ruthless adults? The final phase of the greatest and craziest cyborg war begins now!!!!!!! Tokyo Burst Wars II - Crazy Cyborg Maiden Airdate: September 27, 2013 In a world a bit different from the present... Due to the government’s new policy， Japanese Economy is growing steadily. Although companies are having a drastic development， the citizens are experiencing poverty. Nichiwa Motors， a company that represents the Japanese Economy， initiated their development in warfare devices. Wataru， the president of Nichiwa Motors， creates cyborgs and releases them to the city. Seika Mamiya gets killed by an explosion during the attack， but luckily gets revived as a cyborg. A clip full of cyborg action!! Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019